Dos rubias y un Hipo
by perses19
Summary: Dos semanas después de que hipo despertara de su pelea con la muerte roja y del beso de astrid una vieja amiga viene dispuesta a conquistar el corazón del dueño del furia nocturna y una pelea entra rubias guerreras esta apunto de empezar...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN ESPERO QUE BIEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES ALGO QUE HABÍA ESTADO BUSCANDO DESDE HACE UN TIEMPO UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO ENTRE ASTRID Y CAMICAZI Y AL NO ENCONTRAR UNO COMPLETO DECIDI HACER EL MIO HABER COMO QUEDA HAHAH**

**COMENTEN SI CREEN QUE ES BUENA LA IDEA Y QUE LE HIZO FALTA**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p>El sol estaba calentando en la pequeña isla de berk, algo que era muy raro pues el clima de la isla era bastante volátil, habían pasado dos semanas desde que el nuevo héroe de berk había despertado y sorprendido por el beso que le dio la bella rubia.<p>

Punto de vista Astrid

Hipo lleva despierto ya dos semanas, lo he estado ayudando en todo lo que necesita y es sorprendente, yo sentía algo por el cuándo éramos niños, un sentimiento que no pude ubicar y me asusto, después de que no fuera más que un chico problemático, seguí sintiendo aquel sentimiento, pero cuando me llevo en ese vuelo me di cuenta que no podía seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo y decidí que era hora de que le dejara saber mis sentimientos.

Ahora me arrepiento de haber ocultado mi sentimiento o por lo menos no hacer algo cuando el pueblo lo estaba tratando como un paria, calle y solo estuve viendo como le hacían eso a él. Después de que le di el beso enfrente de todo el pueblo las cosas son un poco extrañas entre nosotros pues no somos una pareja aun…

Pero tampoco somos algo que se pueda definir como amigos, lo quiero compensar por no estar hay con el cuándo más me necesitaba, que nunca lo dejare y que planeo convertirme en la señora haddock.

-oye hipo quiero que hablemos de algo.-dije pues creo que es hora de hacerle saber lo que siento por él.

-claro Astrid dime lo que te incomoda.-me contesto.

-porque no vamos al bosque es algo de…

-hipo vamos quiero que me ayudes con esos dragones.-dijo una voz robusta que solo podía pertenecer a el jefe de la isla.

-ok papá ya voy.-dijo.- lo siento Astrid podemos hablar de eso que tenías en mente en otro momento.

-ah sí claro.-dije cuidando que no se notara la decepción en mi voz.

Salto de línea

Todos menos hipo estábamos reunidos en el gran salón comiendo, hipo estaba teniendo un día con su padre para aprender un poco como dirigí la tribu pues después de que derroto a la muerte roja todos ya lo estaban viendo como el siguiente jefe y no como el hijo inútil del jefe.

Estaba comiendo en silencio cuando Patán se me acerco con un paso petulante que era ya bien conocido en el chico, aunque era musculoso solo tenía eso a su favor, no era más que un obstinado que no me dejaba en paz. Cuando conseguirá la pista que no lo quiero.

-oye nena porque no vamos tú y yo en diente púa a un vuelo.-dijo mientras flexionaba uno de sus brazos, yo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, le di un golpe en la nariz y de dije que me dejara de molestar.

-vaya amiga ese golpe fue más fuerte que recuerdo que le hayas dado en la vida, que fue lo que te dijo.-dijo brutilda un poco sorprendida.

-el muy idiota me invito a volar en su dragón, y aparte me dijo nena.-le conteste.

-bueno que te invite a salir no es novedad, entonces porque fue más fuerte el golpe esta vez.-contesto ella intrigada. Muchos dicen que es medio tonta, pero en estos casos tiene la mira bien pues, nada se le va.

Yo solo me sonroje y con la mirada le intente decirle que no quería decirlo enfrente de los chicos, ella pareció entender mis suplicas pues dijo.

-vamos Astrid porque no vamos a que me ayudes a encontrar esa piel que te dije.-mintió para poder salir de ahí

-claro brutilda vamos.-dije y parece que todos se lo creyeron pues no hicieron ningún comentario para tratar de saber sobre el temas como era de costumbre.

Salimos del gran salón en dirección a un pequeño claro muy cerca del pueblo para que nadie se preocupara, cuando llegamos ella comenzó el interrogatorio.

-vamos a ver, porque te molestarte tanto de que patán te invitara a salir, si lo hace todo el tiempo ya deberías estar a acostumbrada a rechazarlo no.-dijo y provoco que me volviera a sonrojar.

En realidad me molesto más que de costumbre porque no quiero que ese idiota este coqueteando conmigo y que hipo lo vea, no puedo soportar a otro que no sea el en un vuelo romántico, solo de pensar en ese momento me trae una sonrisa en el rostro.

-vaya, vaya parece que esa cara, la sonrisa y el enojo de que alguien más coquetee contigo son los claros síntomas de que alguien está enamorado hasta la medula.- dijo como si fuera una deducción de un curandero.

-bueno si la verdad es que me enamore de alguien.-dije, pero no le iba a decir que era hipo no porque me avergonzara sino porque comenzaría a molestarme con cada detalle de porque lo amo. Ella tiene ese lado de doctora corazón en personalidad.

-vamos dime quien es, obviamente no es brutacio, y patapez no parce ser de tu agrado tampoco.-dijo intentando adivinar.

-no, no es ninguno de ellos.-dije.

-puede ser galibar el hijo del carnicero.-dijo, era un buen chico y no era feo pero no éramos más que conocidos.

-no ni cerca.-le dije.

Una sonrisa se celebró en su rostro algo que Astrid no pudo percibir y probó su teoría.- bueno no voy a tratar de adivinar, porque no mejor te cuento de hipo, creo que me gusta, voy a coquetear con él, tal vez para cuando la luna se complete ya seamos novios.-dijo con una voz soñadora claramente fingida, pero que no pude entender por la ira que tenía por dentro.

Como se atreve es imbécil a tratar de coquetear con él, de inmediato me tense, apreté los puños y puse una cara de odio, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacarla ella se descompuso de la risa y caí en cuenta que por mis celos había hecho evidente mi gusto por el hijo del jefe.

-bueno, parece que a Astrid le gusta hipo, se nota clarito en tus miradas que casi me matan.-dijo.-pero es bastante lindo. Bromeo.

Iba a replicar pero no se me ocurrió nada así que suspire, me sonroje y le dije.

-pues si me enamore del hipo.- ella simplemente se palmeo el hombro.

-no te preocupes después del beso que le diste y la cara que puso yo si le veo futuro a esa relación.-me dijo y una sonrisa se arrastró en mi cara.

-gracias, solo espero que no se tarde demasiado en pedirme que sea su novia, o voy a tener que tener medidas en ese asunto.- dije con una sonrisa.

-bueno yo te aconsejo que marques tu territorio pues no faltan las interesadas que lo van a asediar no solo por su fama de conquistador de dragones, sino por su posición como heredero al trono de berk.-dijo y se me puso la piel china y una sensación de asco me lleno en pensar en una chica que bese a hipo y le diga que lo ama y él le regrese ese beso y le diga lo mismo.

Cuando terminamos de platicar decidí ir a mi casa, para llegar temprano para que mis padres no se preocuparan tanto.

Salude al llegar en casa y me fui a mi cuarto a pensar en las palabras de brutilda. Y si otra que sea más dulce y más bonita lo enamora y se lo quita de las manos cuando ella creía que era suyo. Se fue a dormir con un malestar en el estómago.

Salto de línea

Cuando me desperté era muy tempano, Salí de mi casa a el bosque a entrenar como regularmente lo hago y pensé que desde que admití que estoy enamorada de hipo había sonreído, sonrojado y avergonzado y todo eso era algo que nunca había hecho y me estaba encantando.

Un grito me saco de mi ensoñación.

-un barco avisen al jefe.-grito alguien.

Corrí al puerto para saber quién era, es raro ver barco por estas islas. Cuando llegue todos estaban ahí, los salude a todos con un pequeño "hola" y todos me lo regresaron. Me puse a un lado de hipo y le pregunte.

-no sabes quién es.-dije y él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-no pero creo que mi padre si lo sabía porque está muy tranquilo.-dijo y al ver que no eran una amenaza me relaje.

Cuando el barco por fin atraco en el muelle todos nos reunimos a ver quién era, la primera en Salir fue una señora alta y algo fornido con algo parecido a un cinturón de jefa, tenía el pelo rubio algo cobrizo y una cara dura y fuerte que te hacia no subestimas a esa mujer.

-Berta como estas.-dijo de repente estoico.

-bien estoico, espero que la isla esté funcionando de maravilla.-contesto la nombrada Berta.

-claro como siempre, algo turbios por la batalla pero nada que un buen aguamiel no solucione.-dijo con una carcajada.- y si puedo saber qué haces en mi isla.

-bueno vinimos porque queríamos saber cómo estaban….

-y porque nos enteramos de lo que le paso a hipo.-interrumpió una voz joven. Cuando alce la mirada me encontré con una chica de mi edad y muy parecida a mí, solo que vestía ropa más desaliñada, no tenía hombreras pero portaba en la cintura una espada, tenía el mismo pelo rubio pero solo que suelto. Era bastante bonita.

Cuando hipo vio a la chica se ilumino su rostro y corrió lo mejor que pudo con su pierna de metal y la saludo.

-camicazi, cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos.-dijo con alegría en su voz, de inmediato comencé a odiar a esa chica. Pues era bonita y parecía conocer a hipo.

La chica lo abrazo, un poco más largo de lo que me gustaría y le dijo.

-demasiado del que me gustaría, pero después de enterarme de lo que paso con tu pierna decidí que tenía que venir a verte.-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-si las buenas noticias vuelan rápido verdad.-dijo con sarcasmo y ella se rio, eso le saco desquicio pues la chica parecía muy feliz de estar con hipo.

Ellos siguen hablando y riendo muy acaloradamente hasta que decido detener esto antes de que tome mi hacha y le parta por la mitad. Me aclaro la garganta para hacerle saber que estoy aquí... digo que estamos aquí.

- ha disculpen, esta es una de mis mejores amigas y éramos muy unidos cuando éramos niños ella es camicazi.-dice y todos la saludamos con un hey.

-bueno camicazi ellos son patapez, patán, los gemelos brutilda y brutacio y Astrid.-dijo apuntando a cada uno de nosotros. Ellas nos envió un pequeño saludo algo torpe.

-bueno hipo vamos a tu casa para que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado en el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos.-dijo y lo arrastro en dirección a la casa del jefe, lo último que vimos fue a la pareja de amigos caminando y platicando muy animosamente …..

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO HAY ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO, HACE A ASTRID UN POCO DIFERENTE DE PERSONALIDAD PARA AGREGAR ESA CHISPA DE DRAMA Y COSAS COMO ESA CON LA PERSONALIDAD QUE TENIA TODO HIBA A TERMINAR EN UNA PELEA Y AUNQUE SI SERIA BUENO DE LEER HAHAH LO QUIERO RESERVAR PARA MAS ADELANTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ASTA LA PROXIMA<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA COMO ESTAN! AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMENTEN, SIGAN Y DENLE A FAVORITO ESO SERIA DE GRAN AYUDA PARA MI, COMENTEN LO QUE LES AGRADA Y SOBRE TODO LO QUE NO PARA PODER MEJORARLO**

**SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p>Todos los adolescentes vieron a hipo y su amiga camicazi irse platicando muy animadamente y se notaba que estaban bastante cerca por la forma en que reían, como se miraban y actuaban.<p>

-vaya Astrid parece que tienes algo de competencia.-dijo brutilda y los demás se rieron, patán tomo su oportunidad de hacer su movimiento en ella.

-ah una lástima, porque no vamos a mi casa para que olvides a ese inútil.-dijo patán y le guiño un ojo. Eso era exactamente lo contrario que debió haber dicho porque una hacha estuvo clavada justo en donde había estado su pie hacia unos segundos.

-primero yo no voy contigo a ningún lado y segundo no hay ninguna competencia.-dijo Astrid con enojo un poco por la invitación de patán pero sobretodo preocupación de cómo lidiar con esta chica nueva que sabía más que Astrid sobre hipo.

-ah parece que va haber guerra por mi hijo no crees Berta.-dijo estoico a la ruda vikinga a su lado.

-desde luego, pero camicazi ya lo tiene en su bolsa te lo aseguro.-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, Astrid es una chica fuerte y sabrá como pelear por el.-le replico.

-si tan seguro estas porque no hacemos una apuesta.-dijo Berta.

-habla que tienes en mente.-contesto estoico muy intrigado por la apuesta.

-el perdedor tendrá que tragarse su orgullo y decir que la tribu del ganador es la mejor tribu de la historia y mucho mejor que la del perdedor.-dijo Berta ansiosa de escuchar a su colega jefe decir esas palabras en público.

Esa era una apuesta seria pues el orgullo vikingo era uno del más duros.-acepto.-dijo estoico.

Salto de línea.

Astrid estaba pensando cómo hacerle saber a esa niñita que hipo era suyo y que no lo tendría nunca. Llego a la conclusión de que el mejor curso de acción era hacerle saber que le gustaba antes de que la extranjera lo engatuse.

Así que camino a la casa del jefe donde sabía que hipo y su amiga estaría. Entro por la puesta y se irrito de las risas que encontró pues era claro que la otra rubia le estaba ganando el partido. Y gacho.

-hipo estas aquí.-dijo Astrid que aunque sabía que ávidamente estaba allí tenía que jugarle al tonto poquito para poder sacarlo de camicazi y poder decirle lo que piensa.

-en la habitación Astrid.-contesto con un grito. Ella camino y subió las escaleras al cuarto que ya había conocido desde que tuvo que cuidar a hipo solo la primera semana después lo trasladaron en la parte inferior de la casa para mejor comodidad.

Entro al cuarto y vio a hipo en la cama platicando con camicazi sobre quien sabe que, eso era otro punto que le daba envidia y la ponía triste, si tan solo se hubiera conocido a hipo en vez de ocultar sus sentimientos sabría todas esas cosas que seguro ella sabe y no estaría tan a merced ante la chica.

-oye Astrid es un alivio que hayas venido porque tengo otra vez que acompañar a mi papa para lo de cómo ser un jefe y esperaba que pudieras darle un recorrido a camicazi por la isla y reunirnos en el gran salón.-le dijo hipo con una mirada esperanzada.

-oh vamos hipo desde cuándo sigues las reglas, deja colgado al viejo y vamos a recorrer la isla.-dijo camicazi.

-me encantaría cami pero esto es importante y no lo puedo evitar, estarás con Astrid ella es la mejor vikingo en esta isla.-dijo hipo y Astrid le sonrió a camicazi con arrogancia.

-claro hipo yo te la cuido.-dijo.- pero acuérdate de que tenemos una plática pendiente en el bosque.-le recordó mientras se acercaba y le planto un beso en los labios. El chico se ruborizo y tartamudeo.

-cla… claro…. Astrid... yo… yo te veo.-dijo mientras salía del cuarto dejando a las rubias para conocerse…

-qué carajos te pasa, porque besas a mi futuro novio.-dijo camicazi mientras se paraba para encarar a la chica.

-tu futuro novio, pues por lo que veo ese sonrojo dice lo contrario.-le replico Astrid con una sonrisa petulante.

-pues me importa un pepino lo que diga ese sonrojo, vine a enamorar a hipo y no me voy sin lograrlo.-dijo camicazi.

-pues vete construyendo una casa porque a mi hipo ya lo enamore yo.-dijo Astrid con confianza.

-tu hipo, ya me lo creo, ese chico es mío así que no te le acerques.-dijo camicazi.

-por favor, todos en esta isla saben que ha tenido un flechazo por mi desde que era pequeño.-le respondió.

-ha si, y que es lo que esta isla incluyéndote saben de hipo, porque la última vez que supe era un paria y tú no estabas ni cerca de estar enamorada de él.- le repico y era un golpe bajo enserio, porque la rubia estaba a punto de atacarla si no fuera por estoico que entro y separo a las dos rubias.

-tranquilas ustedes dos no quiero peleas en esta casa.-dijo levantando la voz, él había ido a su casa a recoger unas cosas y dejo a hipo esperando en el gran salón para que se familiarizara con los miembros del consejo.

-esa idiota jefe, que piensa que puede venir y robarse a hipo.-le contesto Astrid.

-robar, eso no es cierto, aunque si se me dé, pero no es robar cuando yo he conocido a hipo mejor que tu.-le dijo y su cara se volvió asía la otra adolecente dispuesta a ponerla en su lugar.

- haber ustedes dos, Astrid ve a tu casa y tranquilízate, camicazi tu bienes conmigo para conseguir a alguien te enseñe la isla.-le mando y las dos tuvieron que acatar sus órdenes

Después del altercado las dos siguieron su camino y cuando fueron a la entrada del gran salón se miraron y entonces Astrid dijo.

-ni una palabra de lo que paso en su casa.-y camicazi no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-está bien ni una palabra.-confirmo y se decidieron que tenían que mentir a hipo y decir que habían ido a el paseo para mostrarle toda la isla a camicazi por el bien de todos.

Entraron las dos en silencio al comedor y saludaron a todos, mire a hipo sonreírle y después sonreírle a camicazi, esa maldita roba futuros novios, pero conmigo no le va a salir, ya lo vera.

-hola astros, cami, espero que se hayan llegado a conocer mejor.-dijo hipo con una sonrisa, ni que lo piense con esa idiota no sale ni aunque el mismo Odín baje y lo ordene.

-si, muy bonita es la isla, ha mejorado muy rápido en los años que no la venia a ver.-dijo ella evitando el tema de que se hicieran amigas. Ellas se sentaron una a cada lado de hipo cosa que no pasó desapercibida por patán.

-oh vamos porque se van con el inútil y no conmigo.-dijo el mientras sonreía y flexionaba sus brazos. Las dos se miraron y acordaron una mini tregua para tratar con el idiota.

-no se patán, será porque él es respetuoso, aparte de ser un gran chico.-dijo Astrid e hipo se sonrojo por los halagos, luego camicazi tomo su papel.

-mira mini imbécil (patán puede estar muy mamado y todo pero la verdad esta enano) yo no te daría una mirada aunque fueras el único en el archipiélago y si fuera el caso te aseguro que antes de ser algo más que amigo contigo primero te castro y te vuelvo mujer para tener una mejor amiga.-dijo ella con una sonrisa cruel que había practicado mucho.

-vaya patán ve a ver un curandero porque eso de verdad tubo que doler.-dijo con una mueca brutacio al pensar en convertirse en las gemelas Thorston sería bastante doloroso.

-cállate, es obvio que se hacen las difíciles a todas les gusta que le rueguen.-dijo patán con una sonrisa arrogante. Las dos chicas consideraron que rodar los ojos juntas era lo mejor y después se acabaría su tregua.

Ejecutaron la acción y luego se dedicaron una mirada de determinación pues tenía que comenzar la guerra por el amor del castaño y no había espacio para la derrota.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA COMO ESTAN! ESPERO QUE BIEN, SOLO QUERIA DECIR QUE PARA LOS QUE SE PREGUNTEN NO NO HE DECIDIDO CON QUIEN SE QUEDA HIPO PERO LOS INVITO A QUE NO DEJEN DE LEERLO PARA AVERIGUARLO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

><p>Uno pensaría que en este tipo de guerras lo más importante era que el muchacho escogiera a una de las dos pero con Astrid y camicazi era más que una pelea por hipo sino también para demostrar quién es mejor, quien merece el afecto del dueño del furia nocturna y sobre todo quien puede hacer que la otra se quede sola, triste y amargada.<p>

Y así inicio una guerra que ya desde antes de que se detonara tenía partidarios, pues con una mirada de ambas en el gran salón sabían que una se quedaría a lado de hipo y la otra se iría con las manos vacías.

-bueno parece que tuvieron un agradable paseo por berk.-dijo patapez para romper un poco el aire tenso que había en la sala, lo que él no sabía es que le estaba comenzando a echar leña al fuego.

-si patapez, me quede encantada de su isla.-dijo camicazi que había tenía ya otros encuentros con él, pero lo recordaba distinto, más delgado y un poco más torpe.

-enserio, que bueno que te ha gustado, la mayoría de los vikingos se espantarían de estar tan cerca de dragones y no intentar matarlos.-dijo hipo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-una belleza, pero porque no vemos si la valiente camicazi puede volar un dragón.-dijo Astrid.

Camicazi puso cara de póker pero en el interior estaba nerviosa, ella sabía perfectamente el mensaje en esa declaración "como puede alguien intentar ser novia del conquistador de dragones si no tiene una propio". Pero ella era una vikinga en toda la extensión de la palabra y no se iba a echar para atrás por el reto de una estúpida niñita que creía que porque le puso atención menos de un mes ya tenía ganado a hipo.

-pues vamos, pero yo quiero a hipo para que me de clases privadas.-dijo con una sonrisa y giño coqueto que hizo que Astrid se le calentara la sangre de rabia.

-bueno ya le daba clases privadas a Astrid en las tardes, porque no les doy clases a las dos en conjunto y ahorramos tiempo.- dijo hipo con tono de que era una buena idea.

Los tres chicos se dieron una palmada mental por la idiotez del castaño, en opinión del trio como era posible que dos chicas súper calientes se peleen por el palito de pescado y el como si nada, podría ser muy abusado y todo, pero se notaba la poca experiencia con individuos del sexo contrario.

-novato.-dijo patán entre dientes por lo tonto que era juntar dos chicas celosas con armamento en un bosque donde nadie podría oír como un "accidente" quita del camino a una para que la otra se haga con el chico. Vaya le dolía la cabeza, demasiados pensamientos inteligentes por una vida decidió patán.

-como no claro que no hipo, no voy a compartir mi tiempo con ti… con nuestros dragones.-dijo Astrid un poquito sonrojada por el desliz que casi tuvo.

Camicazi vio la oportunidad de sabotear las oportunidades de Astrid en su pequeño conflicto y diferencia de pensamiento, pues ella creía que era bastante simple ella sería la novia de hipo y Astrid si bien le va se quedaría con el perro.

-claro hipo me encantaría pasar más tiempo de caridad como el de hoy con Astrid.-dijo cami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que había perfeccionado porque en su isla robar y engañar era el pan de cada día.

Astrid tuvo que admitir que era una movida bastante inteligente, si se negaba ella quedaba como una amargada y con eso se agarraría _ella_ para desplazarla y si aceptaba perdería tiempo con hipo. Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa y decir con voz dulce.

-claro ya que, porque no vamos en la tarde, hipo si me ayudas ahora con la silla de tormentula, te lo iba a pedir en nuestra lección, pero con una alumna mas no creo que sea buena idea, así que hay que hacerlo en este instante.-dijo ella con una verdadera sonrisa y cuando solo cami veía le lanzo una sonrisa de suficiencia y un giño burlón.

-claro Astrid tienes razón…- mientras decía esto fue arrastrado por una vikinga muy contenta de que había ganado el primer tiempo para estar con hipo.

Salto de línea.

Astrid estaba viendo a hipo trabajar, ella había tenido un flechazo por el desde que eran niños, todos decían que era un chico flaco y hasta cierto punto enfermizo, pero ella vio a través de todo lo que la gente decía y empezó a ver que no era flacucho sino que sus músculos eran fuertes pero no tan grandes por todos los años de trabajar en la fragua, también el hecho de su uso de ropa demasiado floja que no dejaba ver nada.

Lo malo de que ahora era toma en cuenta es que las demás chicas se comenzaron a dar cuenta de que él no era tan flaco como se presumía y eso le daba atención por parte de ellas, ahora cada vez que iba por la calle se tenía que morder la lengua porque una nueva chica le decía sus sinceras condolencias por su pierna y le coqueteaba hasta el cansancio y ella solo tenía que ver porque era solo su amiga, vaya que si la estaba matando la espera para decirle sus sentimientos, pero antes tenía que deshacerse de la estúpida niñita que osaba venir a su isla y querer reclamar a hipo como su novio.

También sintió un pequeño atisbo de culpa, pues estaban peleando por el chico como si fuera una cabra o un yak y no como un novio, pero si así quería camicazi que se resolviera esto ella no se iba a echar para atrás. Su orgullo vikingo se lo impedía.

-oye Astrid que piensas, te veo con cara pensativa.-comento hipo intrigado por las cosas que llenaban la cabeza de la chica rubia. Astrid se sonrojo poquito porque estaba pensando en él, pero rápido gano la compostura y le declaro.

-cosas, cosas nada de importancia.-dijo.- pero oye como va la silla de tormentula.-dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-pues bien ya casi la término, pero solo me entra la curiosidad de cómo se te pude romper las correas de tu silla, creía que era difícil hacerlo para un dragón.-cuestiono el oji-Verde esperando comprender como fue que se le rompió la silla que él creía era la más difícil de romper.

Ella sintió se le calentaba la cara y recordó como se le "rompió" la silla, en realidad ella había estado buscando excusas para pasar más tiempo con hipo, así que decidió que rompería sus correas con su hacha y le diría que fue el dragón.

-ya te lo dije hipo, estábamos practicando en el bosque y la deje jugar un poco mientras yo practicaba con mi hacha y cuando regreso traía colgando la silla en el lomo.-mintió ella.

-bueno se me hace un poco extraño pero…- no termino la frase cuando ella le hizo callar con un beso en la mejilla al cual hipo se encendió como una fogata y bien su cara podría hacer celoso a un tomate.

-esto es por arreglar mi silla.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia afuera meneando un poco las caderas para dar ese efecto en hipo que ella secretamente amaba, pues puede que lo que le gustaba de él era que la respetaba y era muy dulce con ella, pero también le encanto como él se la devoraba con la mirada cuando creía que no se daba cuenta y ese tren de pensamiento la llevo a pensar en qué pasaría si hipo la tomara de la cintura y la estrellara contra la pared y la besara con fiereza y sus manos le tocaran en…. Ella misma se detuvo y se reprimió por tener esos pensamientos, después llego a la conclusión que dentro de ella tenía a una pervertida en potencia. Vaya quien lo diría ¿no?

Hipo tomando un poco de valentía que poco a poco empezaba a mostrar decidió jugar con su suerte.

-y todo lo demás Astrid.-dijo el con voz picara y ella trato de no arrojarlo ella misma a la mesa para hacer quien sabe Odín que cosas pero se contuvo y decidió dejarlo en el aire.

-termina la silla hic y talvez podemos discutir todo lo demás.-dijo ella con voz seductora y él se quedó pasmado al verla salir caminando lento y meneando las caderas luego se dio la vuelta y le dio un giño y salió.

-vaya, creo que ya me volví a enamorar.-dijo el con voz ensoñadora y volvió a trabajar.

Lo que no sabían era que una rubia con su espada miro todo el intercambio y maldijo por lo bajo.

-maldita zorra, pero va a ver que es seducir cuando me toque.-dijo camicazi y salió a preparar lo que haría para conquistar a hipo.

* * *

><p><strong>HAY QUEDO NOMAS.<strong>

**BUENO LES INVITO A QUE COMENTEN Y SIGAN Y LE DEN A FAVORITO A ESTO ENSERIO ME GUSTARIA QUE APOYEN ESTO **

**BUENO HASTA LA ****PRÓXIMA**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA COMO ESTAN, ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO UN SALUDO Y AGRADECIMIENTO A LAS PERSONAS QUE AN COMENTADO, SEGUIDO Y DADO A FAVORITO EN ESTA HISTORIA ES UN VERDADERO PLACER PODER ESCRIBIR PARA GENTE COMO UNSTEDES, NO HAGO UNA LISTA DE QUIENES SON PORUQE A LA MAYORIA QUE COMENTAN CON CUENTA LES RESPONDO ME ENCANTA PODER INTERACTUAR CON LOS LECTORES DE MIS HISTORIAS ME HACER PENSAR QUE NO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO SOLO POR ESCRIBIR**

**ASI QUE GRACIAS POR ESO Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p>Ser el segundo en turno tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas, las ventajas es que puedes ver que tiene tu rival para poder explotar sus debilidades y hacer nota de las fortalezas, la desventaja es que estas inicialmente perdiendo esto, cosa que en el amor era bastante peligroso.<p>

Camicazi sabía que la chica que tenía como contrincante era un hueso duro que roer, pero poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa ella tenía todas las de ganar, tenía la amistad, el cariño, ella lo comprendió cunado su pueblo no lo hizo y esa era una de sus más poderosas cartas que jugar en esta guerra, sabia por la amistad que Astrid no tenía, que hipo era una persona que perdonaba con demasiada facilidad, ella lo único que tenía que hacer era susurrar en su oído y recordarle todas la humillaciones que paso por este pueblo y si bien Astrid no participaba en las burlas, se la llevarían entre las patas y ella se lo quedaría para arreglar su corazón y serian novios y Astrid se quedaría solita.

Por eso sabía que lo tenía en la bolsa, listo para empacar y sin devoluciones, pero eso no evitaba que le dieran ganas da matar a la vikinga enfrente cuando ponía sus brazos en el torso de hipo y su cabeza en su hombro.

-bueno astros vamos a comenzar con cami porque ella es la principiante, tú ya tienes un poco de ventaja sobre ella así que le enseñaremos para que pueda volver a su isla y controlar a los dragones un poco.-dijo hipo que ni siquiera notaba las miradas de muerte que se estaban dirigiendo las dos vikingas.

-tengo la sensación que no ocupare controlarlos yo sola, tu que piensas Astrid.-dijo camicazi con una voz de burla hacia la dueña de un Nader cosa que era un error, pero no podía hacer su ataque enfrente de hipo, conociéndolo se preocupara por su estado de salud y a Astrid le saldrá el tiro por la culata.

-no sé, talvez puedas llevarte un bastón para que no te caigas de la golpi…

-oigan, no se peleen, porque no mejor continuamos la lección, ven cami vamos a escoger un dragón para ti.-instruyo hipo con una sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta que encontraron a un Nader de color azul cielo y manchas rojas que le gusto a camicazi.

-yo quiero entrenar a ese Nader es precioso.-dijo ella con admiración ante la bestia imponente que se posaba e un claro comiendo un poco de hierva de un pastizal.

-bueno claro, porque no, sígueme pero mantente pegada de mi para poder acercarnos sin inquietar al dragón.-dijo hipo con calma. Ella se aprovechó de la oportunidad y lo tomo de la mano y se lo acerco para que sus cuerpos estuvieran a pocos centímetros. Pudo notar la cara de Astrid y más se apegó a él, cuando estuvieron a poca distancia del dragón, hipo le hizo señas de que no hiciera ruido en demasía pues eso alteraría los nervios del dragón y aunque los vikingos estén aprendiendo a domarlos un poco, los dragones siguen siendo criaturas que los superan en pesa, altura, fuerza y resistencia por lo cual un dragón alteraron era una de las cosas que una persona no quisiera para su isla.

-muy bien cami, ahora quiero que cuando el dragón nos note no te pongas nerviosa porque puede oler tus temores y nerviosismo y se puede contagiar a él y hacer más difícil esto.-le explico el castaño y ella le dio un asentimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento de sus palabras.

El Nader por fin los pudo notar y en ese momento hipo fue caminado lentamente hacia él y le susurro palabras para tranquilizarlo, después de notar que el dragón pierde su actitud defensiva le indica a camicazi que se acerque con cuidado para poder tener contacto con el dragón.

Ella como se le explicó por patapez extiende la mano mientas le dice al dragón que no hay nada que temer y que no le hará daño, ella internamiento se ríe de la ironía, un ser más pequeño que es temido por uno mas grande.

Cuando está a unos pocos centímetros del dragón, extiende la mano y el Nader titubea pero luego se inclina y toca su hocico con la palma de la mano de camicazi, después ya con más confianza ganada ella se acerca y acaricia al reptil en el hocico, el mortífero Nader comienza a calentarse en torno a la humana y comienza a formar una amistad.

-muy bien cami, ahora solo tienes que ponerle un nombre para que pueda ser más fácil el enlace que formaran como jinete- dragón, a y por cierto es una dragona no un dragón para que lo sepas.-dijo hipo y ella le dedico una sonrisa que el gustoso regreso.

-bueno, como eres una dragona, creo que te pondré sky.-dijo camicazi con una sonrisa y pareció que a la dragona le encanto en nombre porque extendió sus alas y comenzó a graznar contenta, luego la chica siguió acariciando el hocico del reptil femenino.

-bueno cami creo que tenemos que ir a la academia para poder entrenar a sky.-le sugirió el oji-verde luego dedico una mirada a Astrid y le dijo.

-oye Astrid porque no le das consejos a cami para que pueda controlar mejor a su nader, creo que aunque no tienes tanto tiempo volando, pueden darse ayuda para que mejoren en el vuelo con dragones.-les sugirió hipo con inocencia al no saber que había precio por su estado civil.

Astrid y camicazi se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos, cada una retando a la otra a que se echara para atrás en la sugerencia de hipo, no se lograron intimidar ninguna de las dos pues eran demasiado orgullosas para evitar un reto de esa magnitud.

-claro hipo yo le cuento le que crea necesario para que el dragón tenga éxito.-dijo ella no muy convencida pero luego murmuro por lo bajo.- para que tenga éxito en matarla.

Ninguno de los dos pareció oír lo que dijo Astrid y al no tener nada que hacer se comenzaron a marchar rumbo a donde podrían elevar el vuelo con sus dragones, cuando estaban a punto de subir a los dragones camicazi supo que esta era su oportunidad, cuando hipo se detuvo para poder montarse en el majestuoso furia nocturna lo tomo del hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla que duro por lo menos tres segundos y que sonrojo a el castaño.

Astrid estaba que se moría de rabia pues como se atrevía esa idiota a darle un beso, estuvo tentada a inmovilizarla y arrancarle los labios pero se contuvo apretando con fuerza una correa de la silla de tormentula para no explotar.

-eso fue por ayudarme a encontrar un dragón.-dijo camicazi con una voz seductora que solo hizo que hipo se quedara más ruborizado y tartamudeara algo que el creía era un no te preocupes.

Después de que hipo con dificultada por lo nervioso se pusiera en el lomo de chimuelo cami le lanzo una mirada de suficiencia a Astrid y una sonrisa petulante que ambas sabían lo que significaba.

Astrid 1 camicazi 1 se empata el marcador señores….

* * *

><p><strong>NO PREGUNTO CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE PORQUE ENSERIO TODOS DIRIAN ASTRID HACI QUE COMO QUIEN MATO A COLOSIO SERE UN SECRETO HASTA QUE DECIDA CON QUIEN SE QUEDE HAHAHHAHA<strong>

**HASTA LUEGO QUE ESTEN BIEN **


	5. capítulo 5

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN, ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, SOLO TENGO QUE DECIR QUE SIGAN COMENTANDO Y SIGUIENDO ESA HISTORIA CADA UNO DE USTEDES SON MUY ESPECIALES PARA MI Y SUS COMENTARIOS SERÁN RESPONDIDOS.**

**DESDE EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE ESCRIBIRÉ MI RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE NO ME DAN LINK PARA RESPONDER, LAS NOTIFICACIONES DE REVIEWS ME LLEGAN A MI TELÉFONO Y DESDE HAY RESPONDO LOS COMENTARIOS ASI QUE NO RESPONDO LOS QUE EL CORREO NO ME DA LA OPCIÓN DE CONTESTAR ASÍ QUE PARA ESOS COMENTARIOS SUS RESPUESTAS ESTARÁN EL LA PARTE SUPERIOR O INFERIOR NO LO SE. **

**ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

><p>Con una guerra empatada es necesario que como los felinos, se recuperen lamiéndose las heridas en un acogedor escondite, lamentablemente el amor es una guerra sin cuartel donde cada retirada es de suma importancia. El problema cuando le tomas más importancia al conflicto que al chico por el que inicio, es que como los buitres un carroñero se devore la manzana de la discordia, eso sería una decisión arbitrariamente correcta para terminar una guerra, pero con los vikingos enamorados, lo correcto es quedarse con el chico y si se puede disfrutar el funeral de la pobre chica que perdió.<p>

Después de pasar toda la tarde entrenando a sky para camicazi, no hubo ninguna actividad bélica con respecto a las atenciones del entrenador de dragones pues habían llegado individualmente, ambas chicas a la conclusión de que si hipo estaba distraído el entrenamiento podría tomar giros inesperados y eso sería malo, pues sin hipo se acababa el encuentro, no es que no importare hipo, pero aparte del premio mayor que era el castaño, la victoria tenía sus bonificaciones pues terminarían demostrando quien era mejor.

También se había corrido el rumor de una apuesta entre los jefes de las tribus, bocón como adulto confronto a ambos jefes y les declaro su inconformidad por no haber sido notificado antes para preparar su apuesta, todos se dividieron entre los que apoyaban que Astrid demostrara que aparte de vikinga poderosa en combate también dominaba las artes de la seducción y los que pensaron que camicazi sería su mejor opción, la mayoría del grupo de estos últimos eran detractores de hipo que seguían prefiriendo matar dragones, pero eso era una cuestión muy aparte.

El problema es que hipo al vivir en su pequeño mundo de fantasía donde había estado desde siempre nunca le ponía atención a las habladurías del pueblo por lo que nunca se enteró del problema "militar" que se encontraba en su nombre, tampoco sabía que les pasaba a Astrid y a camicazi, el cuándo era más pequeño tendía a pensar que la heredera de los bog-ladrones (en inglés Bog-Burglars, pero pues burglars significa ladrón así que no veo el problema de ponerlo con la traducción) era casi gemela de Astrid, pero eran algo distintas cuando se les conocía, camicazi era rebelde y de mente liberal mientras Astrid era disciplinada y con la mente en una sola dirección, pero sus aspectos eran bastante parecidos por lo que decir que no tenía sentimiento por una seria una mentira pues pasando tanto tiempo con camicazi en su infancia como su única amiga era inevitable no caer enamorado( N/A: enserio no existen los mejores amigos hombre y mujer es un mito, quien diga yo tengo una mejor amiga y nunca he pensado en ella como más que una amiga en un mentiroso). Y Astrid su enamoramiento que lo había besado cuando despertó, en ese momento había pensado en que estaba completamente enamorado de Astrid pero con la llegada de camicazi viejos sentimiento salieron a flote.

Cuando pensaba en camicazi encontraba a la chica extrovertida y valiente con la que tendría la paz que siempre le proporcionaba cada vez que en los viajes que tenía con su padre le robaba, era una persona que sabía escuchar, tenía esa alegría que le gustaba pero Astrid le daba esa chispa que hacia diferente cada día, también era una persona que creía con todo corazón en lo que amaba, era una persona dedicada, le daba esa estabilidad que le hacía quedarse en este mundo y no perderse en ese mundo de fantasía, Astrid era esa ancla, la razón por la que volver a una vida tan dura como vikingo.

Era un dilema del corazón que siempre le aria pensarse ¿qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con ella?, siempre quedaría esa incógnita.

En la mañana siguiente hipo despertó temprano, más temprano de lo habitual para poder pensar antes de que el reptil negro reclamara su atención, chimuelo era lo que se podría llamar un dragón novia, porque era celoso como él solo, si no le ponía atención se molestaba y como la mayoría de las chicas bastante difícil de entender, sip el paquete completo, pensó en lo que se había cuestionado desde la llegada de camicazi, también paso por la mente cual sería la causa de que Astrid y camicazi compitieran mucho, tenía que encontrar la causa de su pelea.

Cuando el sol estuvo lo suficiente alto como para comenzar a filtrarse por las ventanas de los lugareños, el dragón negro conocido como la novia, digo chimuelo, busco a su jinete, lo encontró sentado en una piedra en los límites del inicio del bosque, pensado, poniendo cara de estreñido, el dragón pensó que le recogería algunas hiervas para ayudarlo con ese problema.

Cuando hipo miro a su dragón verlo con preocupación y una hiervas que el reconoció como las que utilizaban para que tenían problema con la sala del trono (el inodoro para los que no entiendan el chiste), el pensamiento de que quería con esa hiervas lo llevo a deducir para luego sonrojarse que el dragón había pensado que tenía problemas para obrar. Él recogió las hiervas y le dio las gracias a chimuelo que al igual que con el pescado, lo miraba esperando a que coma.

Ese día se cancelaron las clases en la academia y nadie pudo ver a hipo en ningún lugar, todos menos patán que vio el intercambio entre el dragón y su primo, también reconoció la planta desde sus propios problemas digestivos y al ver a hipo ser obligado a comer la planta y luego correr al baño no pudo evitar que él se derrumbara de las carcajadas.

Al día siguiente hipo llego algo débil por tanto apretar vio a patán y los gemelos con plantas de las que le trajo chimuelo y cuando lo notaron sus dichosos amigos le lanzaron las ramas y se partieron de risa.

Astrid y camicazi no daban donde meterse para que hipo no viera que se estaban muriendo de risa.

Y el nuevo marcador nos deja Astrid 1, camicazi 1 y por chistoso la novia 2 como les dije los carroñeros son peligrosos.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS (SOBRE TODO CHICAS HAHAHAHAH SE CREAN ES BROMA O NO? (; ) <strong>

**ESTO ES TODO SE ME CUIDAN Y NO COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS ESAS COSAS SON DEL DIABLO.**


	6. capitulo 6

**BUENO COMO ESTAN, NO HUBO COMENTARIOS QUE NO PUDE REGRESAR ASI QUE NO HABRA SOLO SIGAN COMENTANDO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p>Una guerra en curso trae daños colaterales en la mayoría de los casos, pero en un conflicto amoroso el daño es generalmente a un nivel emocional. El secreto para ganar es quien puede tener la habilidad para poder superar las adversidades y estar abierto a lo que el mundo te puede lanzar.<p>

Astrid estaba en su cama planeando como alejar a la niña tonta que su querido hipo había conocido en su niñez, ella era una vikinga dura siempre pretendiendo ser la mejor en todo lo que hacía pero en algunas pláticas que se suponía que no debía escuchar, la gente pensaba que era algo fría, cuando escuchó aquello se preocupa de que su lado guerrero alejaría a hipo pues los chicos no buscan a una chica que los trate como si fueran un enemigo o un compañero de peleas sino como un novio, aunque a ella le llamó la atención desde antes de la pelea con la muerte roja, las chicas nunca se interesan en él claro nunca supo de la existencia de camicazi que para el dolor de su corazón le robaría al chico que le gusta y ella no estaría ni enterada y lo peor es que cuando pudo darse cuenta de que el sentimiento que sentía hacia él era amor ella lo trato de negar he incluso enmascarar con su odio en el entrenamiento dragón, pero después del viaje con chimuelo aprendido a vivir con ese sentimiento e incluso adorarlo.

Algo que me lastimó al principio era que en el pueblo la gente comenzó a decir que la única razón por la que ella lo besó fue para poder enganchar el nuevo respeto y poder que había alcanzado el héroe de berk.

Ella pensó que tratar de competir con camicazi sería una locura, no había forma en la que ella supiera lo que camicazi sabía sobre el castaño y para acabarla de fregar la heredera de los bog–ladrones se había hecho amiga de el chico algo que astrid tuvo miedo de hacer, lo cual era bastante ironico porque ella era astrid "sin miedo" hofferson y muy a su pesar la única forma de hacer que hipo se quedara con ella era un ataque directo, buscar la manera de estar solos y poder decirle los sentimientos que el castaño le provocaba. Seria decisión de hipo si aceptara estos sentimientos y pudieran entablar una relación sentimental.

En la casa haddock la invitada del jefe y su hija descansaban, camicazi pensaba en un plan de acción para poderte tener a hipo en sus manos y ya tenía una ventaja sobre astrid pues ya era amiga de el cuando eran niños, al principio lo juzgo como la mayoría de los vikingos como un inútil y una espina de pescado pero con el tiempo comenzó a descubrir todas sus habilidades y también vio que no era tan debilucho como aparentaba.

Cada vez que hipo le platicaba sobre su vida en berk generalmente terminaba llorando porque nadie lo podía comprender todos lo intimidaban, todos menos una chica, había dicho en aquella ocasión el castaño, así según hipo era una muy bonita rubia de ojos azules con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que háblame de ella con añoranza por lo que se llenó de celos, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que él también tenía sentimientos por ella, cuando hablaba con él se le queda viendo y cuando ella lo sorprendió se volteva muy sonrojado, se abrazaban casi por cualquier cosa y aunque a veces se toman de las manos nuca pudo ser mas que amigos, ella estuvo bastante cerca de hacer que astrid saliera de su mente para siempre, lamentablemente así a 3 años que dejaron de verse porque las dos tribus dejaron de competir en sus juegos anuales de robar por lo que ya no tenía la oportunidad de verlo.

Cuando llegó la noticia de que hipo habían matado a un dragón del tamaño de una montaña ella se burló del comerciante johann cuando él le contó que fue montando a un furia nocturna casi lo mandó a ejecutar por delirar y mentir sobre una persona importante para ella, pero cuando le dijo que había perdido una pierna y acababa de despertar por dicha pelea me preocupe pues sabía que el comercio tenía un aprecio por el chico haddock.

Después de convencer a mi mamá para ir a pagar una visita a la isla de berk llegamos a la isla y pude comprobar que todo lo dicho por el comerciante era cierto.

Después del amanecer en la academia dragón hipo pudo salir sin el miedo de que le recuerden el incidente de las hierbas, la guerra estaba a punto de iniciar de nueva cuenta y eso se podía fácilmente percibir en las miradas de los dos dueños de nader, hipo entró junto con chimuelo que todavía está un poco avergonzado de obligar a su jinete a purgarse involuntariamente pero recordando los gritos que pegaba todavía le saca una sonrisa, el dragón considero en poner un poco de esa hierba en la comida de los demás chicos para que se enferman y él pudiera tener un poco de más tiempo de vuelo con su amigo.

Las clases siguieron su curso de manera tranquila sólo había uno que otro concurso de miradas entre las rubias y peleas a golpes entre los gemelos, algo algo normal y de todos los días.

-Sabes hipo creo que perdí una de las pulseras que se me regalaste en el bosque, me podrías ayudar a buscarlas.- dijo astrid con una voz un poco preocupada, no era una mentira, en un vuelo de práctica se le había caído y de verdad quería recuperarla pero ella las habria buscado por su cuenta pero quería aplicar la estrategia de ataque directo con hipo.

camicazi al escuchar esto supo que era una mala idea pues no era tonta ella le confesaría que lo ama y cabía la posibilidad de que el aceptara sus sentimientos, no podía permitir que pasará.

-Claro que no hipo, dijiste que esta tarde iremos con mi madre para comentarle del entrenamiento dragón en mi isla.- le recordó camicazi.

-Sí ya sé que te lo prometí pero es que...

-Claro prefieres ir con la minita tonta de la hacha que arreglar y mejorar un poco mi isla verdad.- ella gritó enojada y celosa.

Oye imbecil yo no soy ninguna niñita y no es mi culpa de tus estúpidos celo...

-Haber cálmense las dos, no quiero que se estén peleando de esa manera con sus dragones afuera podría acabar en desgracia.- les ordenó el castaño.

-Pero hipo.- gimieron al mismo tiempo cosa que hizo que se miraran unos pocos momentos y luego se saca la lengua cómicamente

-miren lamentablemente tengo en este momento que ir con mi papá para lo del entrenamiento para ser jefe.- le dijo y se desinflaron visiblemente

-pero está bien, astrid cuando termine podemos buscar tus pulseras y cami, podemos hablar después con tu mama.- le dijo y después salió volando en dragón.

-Ves idiota le importó más.- les sonrió con petulancia y se retiró dejando una camicazi haciendo una rabieta.

Astrid 2 camicazi 1 y por intento de envenenamiento a los demas jinetes de dragón la novia queda descalificada. ("agacho la cabeza evitando una bola de plasma")

* * *

><p><strong>ESO ES TODO BYE<strong>


	7. Capitulo 7

**BUENO HOLA COMO ESTÁN, SI LEYERON LA NOTA DE AUTOR QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ELIMINE PORQUE ES MEDIO FRUSTRARTE CREER QUE ES UN CAPITULO Y SEA UNA NOTA DE AUTOR, ESCRIBIRÉ EXCLUSIVAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA HASTA QUE SE TERMINE POR LO QUE SEGÚN MIS PENSADAS LE QUEDAN COMO CINCO O SEIS CAPÍTULOS MAS.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS DRAMA QUE HUMOR PERO TENIA LA IDEA DE ESTA CONFRONTACIÓN DESDE QUE ESCRIBÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y ME PARECIÓ QUE ESTE ERA EL MOMENTO DE PONERLO.**** CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS:**

**EL DRAGON OSCURO: BUENO HOLA, ES UN HONOR SABER QUE TE GUSTO Y A LO OTRO SI YA LAS LEI ME GUSTARON, PERO ES ALGO DESCARADA, SI SE DAN CUENTA MI CAPITULO UNO ES ALGO PARECIDO AL SUYO(A) SOLO QUE CAMBIANDO QUE ASTRID ERA LA QUE SE IBA A DECLARAR Y NO HIPO, PERO EN EL CAPITULO DOS EN ADELANTE ES COMO "ES MIO" Y LA OTRA DICE "NO MIO" ES BASTANTE GRACIOSA MUY CARGADA A LA COMEDIA Y POR ESO SE PIERDE LA ESENCIA DE UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO Y DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO ES MUCHAS COSAS PERO NO GRACIOSO Y MAS SI PIERDES (YO PERDI) Y LA OTRA LA QUE NO ESTA TERMINADA Y LA OTRA DEL MISMO AUTOR ESAS SI SE VE EL DRAMA DEL TRIANGULO LASTIMA QUE NO ESTAN TERMINADAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AVISAR DE TODO CORAZON Y NO DEJES DE LEER MI HISTORIA.**

**BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS (MAS CHICAS PORQUE ME ENTERE QUE ESO ABUNDA MAS EN ESTE SITIO Y ME QUEDE COMO DE ENSERIO YO SOY DE LOS POCOS HOMBRES QUE ESTAN AQUI) LO DISFRUTEN. **

* * *

><p>La guerra es algo que a nadie divierte, pero muy por el contrario las guerras amorosas o triángulos, cuadrados… decágonos amorosos son bastante divertidos de ver, claro desde una distancia prudente.<p>

Para camicazi esa fue una derrota bastante importante pues ponía las cosas bastante apretadas, ya no sentía la misma confianza con la que inicio cuando llego a la isla de berk, subestimo a Astrid y le asesto un golpe de autoridad bastante potente, las cosas tenían que cambiar decidió, las palabras dulces no funcionarían en esta ocasión, solo había una salida, su carta maestra, comenzar a hablarle de su pasado en esta isla, hacer comparativas de vivir como el inútil hijo del jefe en berk a ser jefe en su isla compartido la jefatura con camicazi donde nadie lo intimidaría y todos lo trataran con respeto.

Pero primero tenía que encarar a Astrid, la pelea mano a mano era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, poner las cosas claras pues pelear verbalmente era un talento que solo hipo poseía, ellas era chicas de armas tomar, los goles podían parlar mejor que sus propias bocas, así que se encamino al bosque a practicar con su espada, ella no pretendía lastimar fatalmente a su contrincante pues eso solo aria que hipo se aleje de ella, las guerras normales se arreglan en el campo de batalla, pero las del corazón son distintas no se puede cometer errores pues son fatales, lastimar a Astrid aria que hipo pensara automáticamente en preocuparse por la chica oji-azul y también daría el mensaje a hipo que ella era una mala persona.

Se diría que es demasiado pensamiento, pero como un ladrón se tiene que pensar a quien robar y como pues si se roba al sujeto equivocado entenderás que hay ocasiones en las que la consecuencia es demasiada para tan poca recompensa, este era un caso parecido, cuando llego a un claro donde estaba rodeado de árboles con troncos fuertes pensó que era un lugar bastante bueno para practicar, tendría espacio para el control de la espada y los arboles le ayudarían a mejorar sus estocadas.

Practico por lo menos diez minutos hasta que una voz se limpió la garganta para poder llamar su atención.

-este es mi claro para practicar.-dijo Astrid cargando su hacha con la intención de desahogar toda esta situación, hipo había estado todo el tiempo ahí solo tenía que decirle como se sentía y listo, pero ahora había alguien con más credenciales que ella para tomar al chico y eso la estaba matando.

-pues yo llegue primero, porque no te largas.-contesto camicazi pero no solo refiriéndose al claro sino a todo lo demás, Astrid no era tonta, entendió por la mirada y el tono de voz que no era ese comentario solo por el claro sino también por hipo, esa era un fibra sensible en la culpa de Astrid por todos los años de no estar con el cuándo más la necesitaba.

-lárgate tú, en mío.-replico ella también refiriéndose a todo.

-por Odín, crees que unas semanas de atención arreglaran todo, ya crees que tienes derecho.-dijo camicazi siendo la primera en referirse directamente a hipo, el claro era solo era una estupidez, ambas sabían que en la isla había decenas de lugares como ese, camicazi le aria saber porque ella era la legitima dueña del amor de hipo.

-no, no lo ara, pero eso no quiere decir que te amé, todos saben que desde pequeño él me ama a mí, lo amo y el a mí y tu solo serás su mejor amiga.-contesto Astrid intentando tomar el sartén por el mango.

-lo que tu pueblo crea es irrelevante, después de todo que saben ellos y tú de hipo, tuvieron que esperar a que perdiera una pierna y salvara sus vidas para que lo trataran como un igual.- le contesto camicazi y ese fue un golpe bastante duro, movió todas las culpas que sentía, pero ella no se dejaría derrotar tan rápido.

-yo nunca lo trate mal y él lo sabe, aparte que te hace pensar que te quiere a ti, después de todos presumes ser amiga de hipo por tantos años y si en ese tiempo no pudiste ser algo más que una amiga, eso deja claro que nunca serás más que eso.-contesto ella con una voz algo forzada para parecer confiada.

Para camicazi eso fue un recordatorio de sus inseguridades pues ella sola ya se había cuestionado eso muchas veces, pero no le daría la satisfacción de dejar que ella le vuelva a ganar como en la arena.

-puede que no sea su novia, pero a diferencia de ti, yo sé que le gusta, sus hábitos, lo que lo vuelve loco, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, se todo lo necesario para conquistarlo, en cambio tu no lo conoces ni un poquito.-le contesto ella tratando de jalar la disputa a el reproche del abandono de hipo.

Astrid tenía que pensar rápido, se le estaba comenzando ir de las manos esto, tenía que cambiarle la jugada y la idea le llego. Se rio secamente para dar el efecto deseado.

-eso es lo que harás, hipo te confió todos sus temores, sus gustos, sus sueños y lo único que quieres hacer con eso es alejarlo de su pueblo, de su padre, no lo vas a conquistar, solo lo vas a manipular, él no te ama solo te busca como un refugio para sus dolores.-contesto Astrid y vio como la chica en frente de ella apretaba la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada, después camicazi tomo una piedra desde el suelo y Astrid se puso en guardia para el combate, pero la chica se dio la vuelta y arrojo la piedra en dirección a los arbustos, un gemido de dolor que Astrid rápidamente ubico como el de patán lleno el aire.

-salgan de ahí bola de idiotas o los rebano con mi espada.-le grito al mismo arbusto camicazi y Astrid entendió, las estaban espiando, fue una cosa agridulce que la pelea se detuviera, lo bueno era que se detendría el reproche de los años de evitar a hipo, sinceramente ella no hubiera aguantado tanto, lo malo era que ese último golpe fue duro y certero pudo sentir que saco de sus casilla a camicazi.

Del arbusto salieron cuatro personas que reconoció bastante bien, patán, lo gemelos y patapez estaban enfrente de una muy enojada camicazi pero si se le miraba de cerca y muy analíticamente se podía apreciar un atisbo de alivio por la finalización de la pelea como se dice las salvo la campana.

-si vuelvo a descubrir que me siguen o espían los voy a destripar como un pescado, no estoy de humor para castigarlo.-dijo camicazi mientras salía del claro en dirección a la casa del jefe.

Astrid tampoco estaba de humor para pelear más con el grupo, claro que no se salvarían de las consecuencias pero se las perdonaría por ahora, por para la masacre que estaba a punto de iniciar si no intervenían, con un movimiento fluido lanzo su hacha a un árbol que estaba a centímetros de la cara de patán y salió no sin antes decir.

-quiero mi hacha pulida y afilada para la tarde en mi casa.-con voz de muerte que helo la sangre de todos, por lo que se pusieron a trabajar en sacar el hacha del árbol y después ir a la herrería de bocón.

Sería difícil decir quien fue la ganadora del encuentro pero por hacer que Astrid no pudiera decir directamente sus sentimientos a hipo camicazi se lleva el punto.

Astrid 2 camicazi 2 esto se pone interesante….

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESO ES TODO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN MAS SEGUIDO, TENGO COMO UNA IDEA PARA SECUELA DE ESTO PERO NO ESTOY SEGURO YA SABES LO QUE DICEN HAY QUE SABER CUANDO TERMINAR ALGO, ESPERO SU OPINIÓN.<strong>


	8. CAPITULO 8

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS, ESPERO ESTEN BIEN, YO PROMETI POR AHI QUE ESTE CAPITULO SALDRIA ANTES PERO TUVE ALGUN PROBLEMA CON MI HERMANA QUE ME SALIO CON QUE TENIA TAREA Y ME QUITO LA COMPUTADORA, ME LA DIO Y ESCRIBÍ ESTE CAPITULO, BUENO OTRA VEZ DEJAMOS UN POCO DE LADO LA COMEDIA PERO AHORA NO CENTRAMOS EN EL HURT/COMFORT O TRAGEDIA NO LO SE PERO ESTABA BUENO, LES PROMETO EL SGUIENTE CAPITULO RETOMAREMOS LA COMEDIA. CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS:**

**AILEEN: HAHAHA HOLA ENSERIO DEJAME AGRADECERTE UNA POR COMENTAR MI HISTORIA Y LA OTRA PORQUE TU COMETARIO ME SACO UNA SONRISA ENSERIO, CREO QUE TU Y YO TENEMOS ALGO EN COMUN Y ES LA HIPERACTIVIDAD, CREO QUE SON CINCO RAZONES LAS QUE PUSISTE O LA DE PONERLE A TU HIJA ASTRID ERA UNA INDIVIDUAL NO SE LA VERDAD, PERO SI NO LO ERA DEJAME TE DOY UNA RAZON MAS PARA QUE SEAN LAS SEIS, "PORQUE ENSERIO ASTRID SABE MANEJAR UN HACHA" BUENO AMIGA ESPERO SI LEAS ESTO Y PUEDA TENER LA SATISFACCIÓN DE CONTARTE COMO UNA SEGUIDARA DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**EL DRAGON OSCURO: BUENO MY FRIEND ESE EN MI TRABAJO QUE SERIA SIN GENTE COMO TU QUE COMENTA Y LEE MIS INVENCIONES MEDIO CHARRAS HAHAHAHA, Y SI MAS DEL 70% SON MUJERES PERO YO SIEMPRE HE PENSADO QUE ENTRE MAS MUJERES ES MEJOR(NO APLICA A RELACIONES HAY QUE SER FIEL MIS AMIGOS, UNA MUJER SE LE TIENE QUE RESPETAR Y TRATAR COMO UNA DAMA SI NO NI BUSQUEN NOVIA PORQUE NO LA VAN A ARMAR)**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE COMENTEN COMO INVITADOS ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PORQUE SIN FALTA ESTARA SU RESPUESTA, LEAN LAS RESPUESTAS AVECES CONTESTANDO SE ME VA LA LENGUA TAL VEZ DESCUBRAN ANTES DE TIEMPO COSAS QUE PASARAN.**

* * *

><p>las guerras de este tipo están esparcidas por toda la historia por lo que no sería la primera y muy seguro tampoco la última, conflictos como estos me recuerdan a la guerra de Troya, la bella Elena Reyna de Esparta fugándose con un príncipe, parís, después un esposo indignado ataca Troya reclamando a su mujer, parís se niega y como dicen en mi pueblo "se armaros los madrasos", es un buen ejemplo porque hipo es algo delicado y Astrid y camicazi son feroces, pero lo dejo a su consideración…<p>

Hipo camino hacia el bosque, desde que se convirtió en el héroe de berk no había tenido tanta libertad de ir al bosque solo, ya no era invisible para su pueblo le resultaba algo irónico que toda su vida intento ser un vikingo para ser aceptado y el dia que dejo de intentar lo aceptaron, la libertad que gozaba antes le permitía irse y nadie se daría cuanta, ahora todos quieren consejos y ayuda con sus dragones, era algo estresante tenía que admitir, incluso había veces en las que deseaba que nunca hubiera matado a ese dragón pero luego volteaba a un lado y miraba a su mejor amigo, chimuelo, el dragón valía todo lo que su pueblo le hacía pasar con sus exigencias y problemas, el furia nocturna le había dado algo que además de camicazi nadie había dado, comprensión, casi todos lo intimidaban, Astrid era la única que nunca lo intimido, ese fue un factor para su enamoramiento con ella, sus pensamientos volvieron a donde siempre lo hacían, a las dos rubias que se encuentran actualmente en el corazón de hipo.

La mente le decía que tenía que decidirse por una de ellas antes de que se cansen de esperar y busquen a otro que si tenga el valor de decidirse a pedir que fuera su novia, lamentablemente el corazón hacía imposible que se tomara una decisión correcta, por un lado estaba la chica que lo comprendió y le dio consuelo, la conocía desde que eran pequeños y del otro una aguerrida chica que cada vez que conocía más y más se enamoraba, le encanto su destreza, su pasión y su lealtad, pues ella prefirió seguir a hipo cuando se enteró de la existencia de chimuelo que decir a su pueblo, claro que la tubo que secuestrar un poquito pero de todos modos ese vuelo fue sin duda el mejor que tubo desde que aprendió a surcar los cielos.

Le dolía un poco que las dos chicas más importantes de su vida no se pudieran llevar bien, él no era estúpido, el paseo que supuestamente le dio Astrid a camicazi estuvo muy accidentado, también supo por la permanente competencia que tenían que algo las estaba impulsando a pelear, era como si lo tuviera en la punta de la lengua pero no podía descifrar de que se tratase, también comenzó a ver que la gente incluyendo a su padre miraba interesado a hipo como si esperaran una respuesta que cambiara o decidiera algo, tal vez estaban apostando cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver a ser hipo el inútil, el pensamiento lo entristeció.

Él había tenido una charla con la sanadora que estuvo al pendiente de su pierna Helga, ella le dijo que no solo su pierna sufrió daño, sino también presento algo que lo guerreros solían tener, depresión, según Helga una parte era producto de la pelea con la muerte roja y otra por todos los sentimientos reprimidos que tuvo durante su vida, según le dijo, él era propenso a el suicidio, si el no hubiera conocido a chimuelo y hecho la paz con los dragones, tal vez nuca hubiera podido tomar el cargo de jefe si tenía la edad, su vida era algo que también adeudaba a el dragón.

Su padre no sabía esta información, nadie en el pueblo lo sabía, llego al acuerdo de que podía trabajar con ella la recuperación de su condición, su terapia era la razón por la que había podido perdonar a todos en el pueblo, su intención cuando despertó era salir de la isla, no se sentía cómodo entorno a esas personas, pero gracias a Helga posiblemente tendría una vida en berk.

Le comento a Helga su problema con las chicas y ella le dijo que eso le podría afectar en su tratamiento, que un dolor como el amoroso era demasiado para alguien en recuperación de tendencia suicida, por eso intentaría hacer que las dos chicas fueran amigas, las necesitaba a las dos en esto y por esa situación el se encaminaba a el bosque, pensaba en idear un plan para hace que las dos chicas dejaran de lado el motivo de su disputa.

Cuando se sentó en un claro en el bosque que parecía lo suficiente alejado del mundo, comenzó a pensar, las ideas llegaron como una lluvia y pronto supo que haría, primero mandaría dos terribles terrores, uno para camicazi y otro para Astrid, las citaría en la academia dragón, les diría sobre su problema y si las cosas saldría bien podría ir a esa cita que Helga dejo era importante, según la sanadora comenzar a confiar de nuevo en las personas haría que formara lazos con las personas y no solo cono los dragones, eso haría que su recuperación avanzara de buena forma.

Escribió las cartas y las amarro a la parta de cada terrible terror, después camino a un lado de chimuelo pensando en que sería lo que les diría para que ellas se abrieran y le dijeran la causa de sus disputas, tal vez él podría arreglar las cosas y todos fueran amigos, cuando se posó enfrente de la entrada de la academia dragón dejo que su mente formulara todos los escenarios posibles en los que esta platica podría tornarse incluso uno donde un meteorito impacta en la tierra antes de que las chicas le contaran su problema.

Vio como Astrid y camicazi llegaron por la puerta casi como una sincronía perfecta, se pensaría que llegaron incluso juntas, pero por el ceño fruncido y la cara de disgusto por la otra sabia que esa no era una posibilidad.

-bueno hipo, como te fue con tu padre, iremos a buscar mis pulseras verdad.-dijo Astrid de una forma cariñosa que solo reservaba para hipo, enserio le encantaba cuando ella le hablara de esa manera.

-bien, si claro vamos…..

-hipo, hipo.- dijo la voz de uno de los niños pequeños que reconoció como Alder, el hijo de la costurera de la cuidad.

-si Alder, para que me necesitas.-pregunto al chico que desde que empezó a entrenar dragones había expresado su gusto e intención de formar parte de la academia cuando fuera mayor.

-ah hola hipo, solo quería decirte que Helga dijo que no llegues tarde tu cita con ella.-dijo el niño para después alejarse dejando a un confundido hipo y dos chicas bastante enojadas.

-quien es Helga, hipo.-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Astrid y camicazi y desde ese momento supo que de todos los escenarios que su mente creo, habría preferido el meteorito a la cara enfada de ambas chicas.

Y como en Troya "se armaron los madrasos"

El marcador no se mueve en esta ocasión, lamentablemente no podemos decir lo mismo de algunos huesos de hipo…..

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESO ES TODO COMENTEN, DENLE A FAVORITO ME AYUDARIA MUCHO EN LA HISTORIA. YA SABEN LO QUE DICEN SI TANTA GENTE LO SIGUE O LE DA A FAVORITO ES PORQUE ALGO A DE TENER HAHAHA.<strong>

**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SPERO DI VEDERTI PRESTO RAGAZZI.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**HEY COMO SE ENCUENTRAN, BUENO LO SIENTO POR EL RETRASO PERO PUES COMO DECRILO COMO,COMO, YA SE SEMANA DE MIERDA, ESO ES COMO LO ****DESCRIBIRÍA, YO SALGO DE VACASIONES EL PROXIMO VIERNES Y LOS MAESTROS ME QUIEREN HACER SUFRIR QUE MALDITOS VERDAD.**

**CONTESTAR COMENTARIOS.**

**AILEEN: HEY OLA, ES BUENO SABER QUE TENGO PUBLICO TAN BUENO COMO TU, QUE SE PUEDE DECIR SOMOS HIPERACTIVOS VERDAD HAHAHHAH, BUENO ENSERIO CREO QUE NO EXISTE UN LUGAR DONDE TE ENSEÑEN A LANZAR HACHAS PERO PUEDES PROBAR CON LA ESGRIMA O TIRO CON ARCO NO CREO QUE SEAN TAN DISTINTAS, BUENO ADIOS ESPERO SABER TE TI UN SALUDOTE HASTA DONDE TE ENCUENTRES.**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO SABER DE NUEVA GENTE COMENTANDO, RESPONDO A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y UN SALUDOTE A LOS QUE SE ME FUE LA ONDA CONTESTAR, COMO DIJE SEMANA DE MIERDA.**

* * *

><p>La guerra nunca ha sido un tema de juego, pero para ventaja de los que están aquí, esto no es guerra normal, esto es amor y cuando esto se pone en peligro déjenme decirles que existe un sentimiento que es peor que cualquiera aunque es bastante divertido de ver…. Celos.<p>

Hipo quería hacer dos cosas en este instante, una era agarrar a ese niño y retorcerle el pezón hasta que chifle (silbar) o de perdida dejarle ir la manita un poquito para que se aliviane, hipo no era conocido por ser un ente de la violencia, pero cuando existen niños como esos como quieren que no sea violento.

La otra cosa era correr, la mirada que veía en las dos chicas era tan intensa y llena de violencia que instintivamente le hecho una mirada a chimuelo pues enserio prefería pelear con un dragón que enfrentar su destino con estas chicas, uno podría pensar que era un cobarde pero enserio nunca vieron lo que es enfrentar la ira de Astrid y camicazi y por la mirada que tenían no era precisamente alentador.

Las dos chicas para sorpresa de hipo soltaron un resoplido de esos en los que haces un desplante, ustedes se lo imaginan y salieron hechas una furia del lugar, y lo que más sorprendió a hipo es que pensó que se miraban lindas haciendo esas majaderías, bueno que quieren que piense enserio frunciendo la cara y sacando un poco el labio tenía que admitir que enserio era una cosa tierna, después como una bala recordó que tenía que hablar con ellas sobre su problema, luego regreso esas ganas de buscar al chico que hizo todo este lio.

Astrid sintió que la noticia le caía como un balde de agua helada, pues entre todo lo que habían hecho para poder tener a hipo posiblemente una chica se les había adelantado y obtuvo a hipo sin ni siquiera arriesgarse a la ira de las dos rubias, tenía que admitir que una jugada bastante ingeniosa y hábil, ella recordó a una Helga de una edad aproximada a la de ellos y era una odiosa hija de un miembro del consejo con el que trabajaba el padre de hipo, era una niñita que no sabía ni siquiera cual era el lado peligroso en una espada y que a diferencia de hipo que siempre estuvo intentando ser mejor en lo que hacia ella nunca mostro algún interés, según había escuchado a algunos chicos mientras entrenaba por el bosque, Helga era una chica atractiva y "_más caliente que la flama de un Nader"_, se decía que ella solo buscaba a un hombre que tuviera la posición y el prestigio para darle una vida llena de lujos.

Desde que hipo había obtenido el título de héroe de berk muchas chicas habían visto al hijo del jefe con nuevos ojos, se decía que era un chico debilucho y sin ningún tipo de musculo (_ok vamos a establecer algo, en la película vimos la escena de la fragua al principio que fue penosa, donde hipo flexiona el brazo y hasta se dobla, creo que los creadores le hicieron mucho a la mamada (perdón __ ) enserio nadie puede trabajar en una fragua y no tener musculo, aunque no lo crean en clase de soldadura intente darle forma a un metal con un martillo y cuando termine acabe como un cerdo sudando, si ese no es ejercicio yo no sé qué lo será, aparte si alguna vez te has montado a un toro mecánico sabrás que se ocupa fuerza para no hacer el ridículo, creo que montar un dragón requiere diez veces más fuerza que un toro)_

Ella todavía recuerda el día en el que se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente una espina de pescado como todos decían.

Flashback.

Astrid estaba caminando con rumbo hacia la fragua, desde que había pasado el incidente de la muerte roja y posteriormente el despertar de hipo, ellos se habían hechos muy buenos amigos, claro ella quería ser algo más del chico, puede que no tuviera músculos voluminosos como todos los demás chicos, pero sus habilidades y talentos compensaban con creses esas faltas.

Tenía que admitir que hacia una gran cantidad de calor en el pueblo, era de esos días en los que enserio amaban que en su isla hiciera frio la mayoría del tiempo, talvez podía convencer a bocón de le diera el día libre a hipo para que fueran volando a quien sabe dónde, pues tiempo con el chico era tiempo con el chico no?

Cuando entro a la fragua recibió la sorpresa más grande que pudo imaginar, no se encontraba bocón en la fragua, solo estaba hipo, golpeado algo de metal en el yunque, lo que instantáneamente mando su rostro a enrojecer fue que solo tenía el peto puesto, no había su habitual camisa ni chaleco, se podía notar que su espalda y brazo se flexionaba mostrando unos músculos que nuca supo que estaban ahí, no eran los típicos músculos con grasa que todos poseían, sino unos más compactos, parecía que no tenía ni un poco de grasa, después estaba el hecho de que estaba sudando por el calor del ambiente combinado con el de la fragua haciendo que pareciera que su piel brillara, ella lo miro trabajar durante unos minutos procurando no mover ni un solo musculo y después salió de la fragua directito a su casa, ese día su hacha fue utiliza para algo distinto a la guerra y la practica…

Fin del flashback.

Ella todavía se sonroja cada vez que recuerda porque tubo que hacer que cambiaran el cuero que envuelve al mango de su hacha, hipo nunca pregunto porque tuvo que cambiarlo y ella nunca le hubiera dicho la verdad de todos modos.

También recordó que Helga era el nombre de una de las estudiantes para curandera de goti(no recuerdo como se escribe pero sonaba así), ella tenía más o menos unos veinte o veintiún años por lo que quedaba descartada, pero su principal objetivo era la idiota niñita que se atrevía a interponerse entre ella e hipo, puede que la chica tuviera una cita con el pelirrojo, pero Astrid no se dejaría frenar por eso, si tenía que platicar con la chica ella con gusto lo aria, no es que fuera un verdadero problema.

Salió de su casa en dirección a él gran salón y se topó con alguien que por la cara que llevaba y la espada en su funda podían platicar juntas con Helga, se dio cuenta de que eran bastante parecidas, sus cabellos rubios, ojos azules y un deseo de muerte hacia la hija del consejero de estoico.

Tal vez si camicazi no tuviera ese gran defecto podrían llevarse mejora, si camicazi no tuviera el defecto de tener un flechazo en el chico de Astrid pudieran llevarse mejor…

Hoy no se hicieron daño y por un poco de lastima tampoco a hipo, espero me agarre de buenas también Helga porque si no….

* * *

><p>BUENO ESTO ES TODO, SI PUEDO TERMINO EL CAPITULO Y PARA EN LA NOCHE LO SUBO QUERIA HACER DOBLE CAPITULO DE COMPENSASION PERO ME COMIA LAS GANAS DE SUBIR ALGO Y ES ESTO.<p>

BYE.


	10. capitulo 10

**HOLA COMO ESTAN, BUENO LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANSA ES QUE LA VERDAD NO SABIA COMO TERMINAR ESTO, TENIA QUE DECIRDIR Y PENSAR Y LA IDEA LLEGO HASTA HACE UNOS DIAS LO SIENTO, BUENO ES UN PLACER PODER ESCRINIR PARA USTEDES Y COMO PUEDEN DEDUCIR YA DECIDI CON QUIEN SE QUEDARA HIPO LO QUE DECIDI ES CREO LO MEJOR Y LO MAS CONCRUENTE, ES LO QUE PIENSO SERA LO MEJOR Y LO MAS JUSTO ESPERO LEAN ESTO HASTA EL FINAL, CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS.**

**AILEEN: HOLA ES BUENO VER QUE TE HACES RECURRENTE EN LOS COMENTARIO, BUENO YO SIEMPRE QUISE PRACTICAR TIRO CON ARCO PERO NUCA HE SIDO DE QUEDARME QUIETO Y REGULAR LAS RESPIRACION PARA SOLTAR UNA FLECHA, Y LO DE LOS ZOMBIS SI ES COMUN ACA TUBIMOS UN PROBLEMA PARECIDO LE TUBIMOS QUE QUITAR UNO A UN AMIGO, QUE SEGUN TENIA EXAMEN A LA SEGUNDA HORA Y QUE ESTABA NERVIOSO Y COMO DICE EL COMERCIAL COMETE UN CEREBRO DIGO SNICKER HAHAHHA, BUENO UN SALUDO DESDE TIJUANA BAJA CALIFORNIA MEXICO Y POR TU SALIDA DE VACASIONES DEDUSCO QUE ERES DE PREPA ALRREDEDOR DE UNOS 16 TALVEZ HAHAHA UN SALUDO Y UN BESO.**

**EL DRAGON OSCURO: HAHAHA AL CHILE NO SE QUE CONTESTARTE NOMAS UN SALUDO.**

* * *

><p>Dicen que para que haya paz antes tuvo que haber guerra, las treguas son algo que la mayoría estamos familiarizados, siempre se prefiere que un conflicto termine con una de estas cosas y no la destrucción completa de uno de los bandos, veremos que tal sirve en el amor…..<p>

Camicazi salió haciendo un puchero de la arena donde actualmente se entrenaba dragones, tenía que hacer un poco de investigación para saber quién era esa tipa llamada Helga, si ella perdía a hipo contra Astrid tenía que admitir que no sería tan humillante, la chica saldría bastante raspada para poder hacerse con el derecho de hipo, pero Helga había hecho algo que la heredera no consentía, se había robado el premio de un duelo, no podías llevarte un premio cuando ni siquiera competiste era simplemente injusto, ella camino pensando a quien le podía preguntar por información, vio a varios adultos trabajando o paseando por el pueblo.

Noto la figura alta de uno de los gemelos, era raro ver a esos dos separados pero tal vez no estaban cosidos por la cadera como ella llega a especular, era la contraparte femenina del dúo la que fue perezosamente recostada sobre un tronco jugando con lo que parecía una concha de mar que recogió en la costa. Ella se acercó de manera vacilante pues había notado que los dos gemelos eran bastante impredecibles, tal vez por separado serían un poco más fácil de embotellar.

-oye brutilda vedad, me podrías ayudar con algo.-pregunto con cortesía falsa, que había hecho para la mayoría de gente que conocía en los viajes que hacía con su medre y estaba reservado para dos cosas, cuando alguien no le caía bien y cuando quería pedir algo a algún lugareños, la chica la volteo a ver y asintió con la cabeza.

-claro porque.-contesto brutilda con un encogimiento de hombros, tal vez se le ocurrió algo divertido pensó brutilda.

-bueno veras, quiero saber cuántas personas llamadas Helga conoces?.- pregunto para saber lo que necesitaba pero no revelando más de lo necesario, vio como la gemela femenina pensaba y recolectaba mentalmente a las personas con ese nombre y después le proporciono una respuesta.

-bueno yo conozco dos, una es una sanadora, ella es como de 25 años, la otra es de nuestra edad, es una hija de un concejal del jefe, es muy presumida.-dijo brutilda.

-bueno, y esta hija del concejal, tiene novio o algún pretendiente.-pregunto con un poco de descaro, no quería decir cuál era su intención pero si era necesario ella daría su brazo a torcer.

-bueno, no ella no tiene novio, pero se dice que tiene interés por uno de los hijos de los miembros de la jefatura, no sé si hipo o patán.-contesto ella.

-bueno he tratado a patán y si esa chica sabe lo que le conviene no escogerá a patán, ese chico es de verdad odioso.-dijo camicazi recordando el coqueteo que tenía que soportar por parte del hijo de la mano derecha de estoico.

-bueno gracias.-dijo ella pero fue detenida por una pregunta que le helo la sangre y la hizo tartamudear.

-oye porque tantas preguntas, te gustan las mujeres.-dijo brutilda y ella solo pudo sonrojarse y tartamudear.

-claro… claro que n… no.- camicazi se sonrojo como un tomate y después vio a la chica enfrente de ella reírse a carcajadas.

-por Odín, me encanta cómo reaccionan con esa pregunta, hubieras visto como tramado Astrid cuando le pregunte.-le soltó entre carcajadas. Ella como buen alborotador tuvo que admitir que era una broma bastante ingeniosa, se rio un poco con la gemela y después se fue.

Según sus conclusiones Helga tenía intenciones con hipo, patán estaba en la lista de los pretendientes pero la verdad era demasiado estúpido para ser considerado, puede que tenga buen cuerpo, pero no sería para nada más que eso. Solo una superficial podría querer un tipo así.

Camicazi camino un poco más hasta llegar a la plaza central del pueblo, ella pensó que ese era el mejor lugar para saber más de la chica Helga, ella vio varias personas reunidas platicando, algunas la vieron y la reconocieron como la heredera de la tribu visitante, ella sabía que siempre hubo una amistad entre las dos tribus y se esperaba que cuando ambos, hipo y ella ascendieran al poder la paz se siguiera preservando.

Ella había platicado con su madre de su enamoramiento por el hijo de estoico, al principio su madre pensó que era una broma y se rio, después de ver la cara de enojada de camicazi supo que era verdad, después vieron el lado amable de la situación, si se casaban unificarían las dos tribus y serian una fuerza tanto mercantil como militar que temer. A ella le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Al ver un poco más y platicar con personas al azar descubrió que la chica estaba en el gran salón como de costumbre, según la opinión de la gente era un persona que nunca de presto atención a la guerra, ni siquiera en tiempo de dragones, eso era algo que a regañadientes respetaba de Astrid, era una guerrera, se podía escatimar a distancia, ella sabía que si perdía a hipo por ella, se tenía que saber orgullosa de perder ante un digno rival, eso era ser un guerrero y ella era claramente uno de los mejores.

Antes de dirigirse al gran salón se encamino a la casa del jefe para tomar algo que se le había olvidado al salir en mañana, siguió el camino y subió la colina que delimitaba el camino, al acercarse a la puerta escuchó la voz de su madre y la de estoico conversando. Ella se acercó y como buen ladrón escucho lo que estaban parlando.

-bueno por lo que he escuchado, parece que Astrid le lleva ventaja a tu hija, ya preparaste el bello discurso Berta.-dijo con un humor petulante el jefe local.

-en tus sueños Estoico, seguro son aldeanos ciegos que te cuentan tan viles mentiras, espero que por lo menos ya estés ensayando para el tuyo porque mi cami ya casi está viendo los vestidos de novia.-le replico en buen humor su madre y ella se intrigo de lo que se trataban estos discursos que se mencionaban.

-bueno Berta tu sabes que es innecesario practicar, desde el principio sabía que iba a ganar esta apuesta.-le presumió estoico el vasto, una apuesta repitió en voz baja, esa era información valiosa, se quedó un poco más cerca, quería saber cuáles eran las condiciones del acuerdo.

-patrañas estoico, mi hija conquistara a tu hijo en un santiamén, tu chica Astrid nunca tuvo una oportunidad.-dijo Berta regalando la información al espía que no cocinan les observaba con el oído atento, una sonrisa cruzo en la facciones de la rubia y repitió.

-una apuesta para saber quien conquista al conquistador de dragones.-en voz baja suspiro y salió con dirección a el gran salón, había alguien con el cual comentar.

-una puesta me gusta…

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO Y CONTINUEN AL QUE SIGUE...<strong>


	11. capitulo 11

**ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE HOY, ES LA PRIMERA VZ QUE HAGO ESTO, BUENO ESTE ES POSIBLEMENTE EL CAPITULO QUE PREPARE LAS COSAS PARA EL FINAL, DEJENME SABER LO QUE PIENSAN.**

* * *

><p>El amor y la guerra son dos cosas que la humanidad no puede dejar de depender, el hombre no en civilizado hasta que aprende de la bestia que todo hombre lleva dentro, a esa bestia le encanta lo prohibido.<p>

-mientras la guerra sea considerada como mala, conservara su fascinación, cuando sea tenida por vulgar, cesará su popularidad.  
>-Oscar Wilde.<p>

Astrid vio a la chica casi idéntica a ella enfrente del gran salón, encontró muy parecidos sus hábitos, siempre cargando su arma, se podía ver en sus ligeros cambios que siempre estaba alerta, solo alguien que estaba en la misma situación podía percibir su estado demandante.

Astrid se acercó a la puerta donde tranquilamente la estaba mirando, no se movía ni hacia ningún movimiento brusco, cuando estuvo a su nivel, por las escaleras ella se detuvo, se vieron a los ojos un momento y después soltaron un respiro.

-bueno creo que esto de la pelea se nos esta saliendo de las manos no crees.-comento directamente camicazi y Astrid se sorprendió, por un instante se imaginó que ella le estaba cediendo la posibilidad del camino libre con el chico, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con una sonrisa burlona y supo que no era el caso.

-porque el cambio de corazón.-pregunto para intentar saber que motivaba a la chica a querer para esto, no es que ella tenía ganas de resolverlo de ese modo, con la intimidación, solo que era raro que problemas como estos se resuelvan hablando, ella pensó que camicazi tenía una razón fuerte para querer detener esto.

Se rio de manera sarcástica y contesto, -cambio de corazón no es precisamente, yo sigo queriendo a hipo, pero creo que lo que te diré puede motivarte a escucharme de manera más atenta.-

Camicazi vio como sus facciones pasaron por la incertidumbre y después con un gesto de la cabeza le indico que prosiguiera que tenía toda su atención, ella le conto lo que había escuchado en la casa del jefe, de cómo existía una apuesta entre los jefes, como fue que lo descubrió y cada palabra Astrid tenía una cara indescifrable, su impasible rostro no regalo ni un centímetro de la verdadera emoción, cuando termino se miraron como al principio.

Una mirada intensa, dos pares de ojos gélidos azules se enfrentaron, no con odio sino con la intención de no regalar lo que se pensaba, y después estallo todo, carcajadas salieron de las bocas de ambas que como había dicho la heredera eso se había salido de control.

Después de que se lograron calmar lo suficiente, camicazi se sentó en las escaleras del gran salón y con las manos le hizo señales de que se sentara a su lado, después Astrid sin ninguna vacilación tomo la oferta y se posó en la escalera fría de piedra.

-vaya creo que tenemos que hacer esto de una manera civilizado, después de todo por el que peleamos nunca ha sido de los que siguen las formas vikingas.-dijo camicazi pensando en que la apuesta era demasiado para seguir.

-enserio, alguna vez tu que lo conoces, pensaste que terminarías en unas escaleras de un gran salón con otra chica que le gustara hipo.-le pregunto Astrid pues en su cabeza era una cosa demasiado cómica.

-posiblemente no, este pueblo no lo tomaba como precisamente el hombre por el que las mujeres matarían.-dijo camicazi pero a diferencia de la última vez, esto no era un reclamo sino una simple afirmación.-pero tampoco el mío así que sería un poco raro de ver.-agrego con un dejo de humor.

-probablemente, pero lo tengo que preguntar, que se siente ser su amiga, estar cerca de él.-intento Astrid saber. Camicazi se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, ella considero que Astrid solo se había enamorado de hipo por su fama, que cuando el pueblo dejara de recordar lo que hizo ella buscaría a otro más acorde a lo que las vikingas tomarían como guapo, esa era la razón de que ella se sintiera segura la mayor parte del tiempo.

-vaya, es un tipo increíble, un amigo leal que siempre está para ti, lamentablemente es alguien que estuvo roto mucho tiempo, pero también te puedo decir que es fuerte, más fuerte que muchos en esta isla, su fuerza mental y espíritu son posiblemente una de las cosas que me enamoraron de él.-contesto con un poco de aprensión.

-la gente dice que soy una persona que no tiene miedo, esa es posiblemente una de las más grandes mentiras que puede haber, tuve miedo de ser amiga de hipo, de poder gritar que lo amo y posiblemente me cueste caro y lo que más tristeza me da es que tengo miedo a la vida sin él.-dijo revelando uno de los más oscuros secretos que albergaba Astrid, le estaba dando a la persona que hasta hacia unos días odiaba, uno de sus más temidos miedos y se sentía bien.

Camicazi rio, posiblemente esa acción hubiera hecho que en el instante Astrid le cortara la cabeza sin darse ni una pensada a que era la hija de una jefa, y la terrible penitencia que se conlleva por matar a un heredero, se dio rápidamente cuanta que no se reía de ella, se reía de la situación tan graciosamente dramática en la que un chico las había puesto.

-sabes, si pierdo a hipo por ti creo que lo podría aceptar.-dijo camicazi y Astrid tuvo que aceptar que el sentimiento era mutuo, ambas se pararon de las escaleras del gran salón y se miraron por tercera vez a los ojos en silencio, se miraron ya no con hipo en las mentes sino viendo a una posible amiga, camicazi fue la primera en romper el contacto, con una respiración extendió la mano para un apretón, Astrid vio como la mano de la chica se ponía enfrente de ella y se la daba.

-qué te parece tregua, por hipo.-dijo camicazi y para su sorpresa la guerrera berkian no le estrecho la mano sino que la envolvió en un abrazo y le murmuro en el oído.

-tregua, por hipo.-contesto y se formó una nueva amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESO ME GUSTO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Y UN BESOS HASTA EL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA(EXEPTO SI ERES HOMBRE ESO SERIA RARO HAHAHA UNO ABRAZO SI ES TU CASO HAHAHAHA YA PUES NO) CIAO RAGAZZOS Y RAGAZZAS <strong>


End file.
